


Downside of perfection

by laurissy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurissy/pseuds/laurissy
Summary: Aquaria and Brianna are flung together when they're forced to go on a camping trip together. Despite everything a bond forms between them but neither are sure what it means. Teen drama ensues bad breakups, friendship drama, self discovery and romance.





	1. Camp trip

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new. I haven't been inspired to write for a long time and I go this idea and I hope someone likes it.

 “Mom I really don’t want to go” Aquaria sulked, her lips pouting and her arms crossed. She was aiming for perfect victim but had landed on petulant child. Her mom Sharon just thought she looked funny and wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she was being but that would make it worse so she didn’t.

“You need to get out of the house” Sharon lectured “You’re in every single night, it’s not normal and you need to get out.”

Aquaria frowned, she had to concede her social life wasn’t great. She didn’t care though school was something that she needed to get through and she obviously would. Then she’d get a scholarship to study fashion in New York, become a world-famous designer and stick it to all the people in school that wouldn’t hang out with her. “I still don’t want to go and you just want me to go out so Chad can come over.”

Sharon laughed at this “That’s adorable, you think that you being there stops Chad coming, oh believe me he come and he comes and then he comes all over.”

“Ewwww Mom that is the grossest thing you’ve ever said to me, I don’t need to think about this right now” Aquaria protested, her mind desperately trying to keep the mental image of her mum fucking Chad

Sharon just smiled, enjoying watching her daughter squirm “Look honey, you need to put yourself out there, you can’t just live in your head for the rest of your life.”

“Am I really that out of it?” Aquaria thought, and bitterly conceded she probably was. She just wanted to focus on what was important practicing her design skills that would set her up for life and get her out of this dump. Unable to think of anything to say, she visualised her perfect life in New York.

“Good we’re here, now I’ll pick you up at 17:00 on Sunday maybe a bit later, I’m meeting Alaska and you know how it gets, I completely lose track of time.” Sharon said with a big grin.

“You will be here at precisely 17;00 or help me God.” Aquaria told her mother, slamming the door closed as she left.

“Have a good time honey” Sharon shouted at the retreating figure.

 Aquaria Needles groaned as she stood outside in the cold air. It was 5 in the morning. No one should be up this early let alone dressed and carrying her rucksack. She really hated her mum for doing this to her. It burned hot inside of her which was a good thing because it kept her mind of the cold. A camping trip, a fucking camping trip. She’d wish for death but there was no way she was going to let a camping trip beat her. If she’d known her mum would have forced her into this then she would’ve never let her see the permission slip. How could anyone think camping was a good idea? Setting up a flimsy tent so you could be freezing your ass of in the middle of nowhere, so you could eat crappy processed food. This was fucking hell and they weren’t even there yet. No, they had a two-hour trip before they got to hell.

“Oh, there you are” Mrs Hawkins exclaimed “Looks like everyone’s here except Brianna.”

“Brianna” Aquaria thought “Why was she on this lame trip?” Brianna ambled up with a huge smile which was just unseemly in the morning.

“Here” she said cheerfully.

“Good” Mrs Hawkins spoke in her chipper voice “Well it’s time to get onto the minibus.” Before she’d even finished speaking Aquaria marched straight to the back and perched herself looking out of the window. Everyone else followed and it looked like she wouldn’t have to sit next to anyone which was good.

The minibus set of after Mrs Hawkins made a speech about how this trip was meant to encourage teamwork, resourcefulness, yadda, yadda, yadda. Aquaria was going to just look out of the window the whole time, listen to music and pretend she was in New York. She couldn’t help but look at Brianna who she had a pretty good view of at the front of the bus if she leaned the right way. She was yammering with Mrs Hawkins. Lame. Talking to the teacher. Aquaria wondered why she wasn’t sitting with Blair and Vixen who were supposed to be her best friends.

Perfect Brianna with her blonde hair, slim body and pretty smile even in the ugly ass coat she was wearing. It didn’t matter what she was wearing she just shone and her being here still made no sense. She’d just started dating Matt who was a douche of the highest calibre but despite this everyone seemed to like the git. She was probably too good for him with her perfect grades, perfect laugh and her perfect body. I suppose that’s the down side of being perfect you’re forced to settle for trash like Matt. Aquaria supposed Matt was ok looking but he was just so fucking boring. All he talked about were football and girls and he wasn’t particularly insightful on either topic. They were meant to be fucking like bunnies or that was the impression that Aquaria got when he started loudly talking about it in Maths.

So why was she here and not enjoying the pleasure of being fucked by Matt. It clearly wasn’t to hang out with her friends who were talking as if Brianna wasn’t there. Aquaria also saw her smile drop a few times and she was clearly miserable. Aquaria may have been able to conjure up some pity for her but it’s always hard to pity perfection which was probably another down side of being perfect, no one felt sorry for you.

“Well, here we are” Mrs Hawkins spoke out her charges all lined up in the campsite “Time to get into pairs.” Before Aquaria could even blink everyone was in a pair and who was left but Brianna.

“Miss I can’t share a tent with Aquaria.” Brianna protested “Can’t I” she looked around, but a solution failed to present itself.

“There two people tents dear.” Mrs Hawkins explained.

“But Aquaria’s a lezzer miss, she could molest me or something.” Brianna told her “Frankly I don’t see that it’s responsible to let us share a tent.”

Aquaria sighed deeply wondering what she’d done to deserve this. Everyone else sniggered. Being out at school wasn’t great when you’re the only out person at the school and the school didn’t give a shit about protecting you. She didn’t need protection of course but knowing that the school gave a shit would have been nice.

“Oh dear” Mrs Hawkins said she turned to face Aquaria “Why do you have to make things so difficult?” Aquaria grimaced and went to her happy place which was her future Vogue interview. She would say how moments like this helped her in the long run to be tougher and more confident in her queer identity. The interviewer would nod and agree that Mrs Hawkins was incredibly homophobic and a complete bitch. “Look Aquaria, do you promise to not make Brianna uncomfortable whilst we’re here?”

“I guess “Aquaria replied.

“Well that’s settled then” Mrs Hawkins announced, “Everyone is in pairs.”

“No, it fucking isn’t” Brianna shouted, “You can’t just take her word, she could, she could turn me and tempt me with her lesbian ways.”

“Oh” Mrs Hawkins considered, her tone becoming more and more shrill. “Maybe, no that won’t work, no erm, no, erm, we only have 4 tents and I’m in the caravan, erm, maybe erm, Aquaria, can you not tempt Brianna with your lesbian ways.”

Aquaria laughed “Sure, why not, I left my lesbian cult kit at home.”

“She’s laughing” Brianna pointing at Aquaria who was trying to contain herself.

“I’ll share with you Brianna” Steve offered, “Matt says you’re a right slag.” He gestured to his friends who for some reason thought this was the height of wit and started slapping him on the back. “Fuck you Steve” Aquaria thought to herself.

“In your dreams Steve” Brianna told him.

“Look, we only have four tents” Mrs Hawkins spoke hoping to regain control “I’m sorry Brianna but you’re just going to have to remember that you’re a god-fearing girl that won’t be tempted by sin.”

“Don’t worry miss” Aquaria interjected “I’ll be sure to not lead her into temptation.”

Mrs Hawkins wasn’t happy but there was nothing else to be done. Why did children have to be so god damn complicated nowadays.


	2. Scavenger hunt

Brianna frowned, looking at her new partner who had such a stupid grin on her face. This so wasn’t fair. She looked over at Blair and Vixen with longing. They were both looking at Mrs Hawkins who was going on about some stupid thing or other. This trip sucked. It sucked so hard. When Blair and Vixen were still her friends they thought it was a good idea to go on this camping trip. They were going to mess around, get away from everything and just chill. It was going to be a laugh but now they both hated her. She’d really wanted to get out of it, but Bob had already paid for it and there weren’t going to be any refunds.

“Good” Mrs Hawkins said cheerfully, “now hand over your phones, please.”

“What?” Brianna screamed.

Mrs Hawkins replied trying to contain her annoyance. “The point of this trip is to connect with nature and to leave technology behind.”

“The only thing she wants to connect to is Matt’s dick” Vixen proclaimed, and everyone sniggered.

“Vixen, I will not accept that sort of crudeness” Mrs Hawkins told her sternly “This is your first warning.”

“How come Steve got to call Brianna a slag and he didn’t get no warning.” Vixen pointed out.

“That is your second warning for talking back, if you get a third warning I’ll separate you and Blair” she warned. Vixen clearly wanted to continue out of pure spite and the knowledge that she was in the right, but she looked at Blair who was gesturing at her to drop it.

  “Good” Mrs Hawkins bought her bag out and everyone put their phones into it reluctantly. For Brianna it almost physically hurt to put her phone in that bag, but she did it. “Now let’s get the tents out.

To the surprise of no one, Brianna and Aquaria weren’t exactly masters of putting up a tent not helped by the fact that Brianna refused to talk to her partner in protest. She could see Vixen and Blair over there smiling, laughing, having fun. That was meant to be three of them together. They were such bitches, so she didn’t care. They just wouldn’t accept that she had a boyfriend now. This meant she had pressures on her time and couldn’t be goofing around with them all the time. Matt was right. They were distracting her, and she was better of without them. As she was glaring she heard something. She tried to block it out, so she could continue to glare but couldn’t and she discovered it was Aquaria singing like she was on x factor or something.

“Can you stop that?” Brianna asked containing her annoyance.

“Cover girl put the bass in your walk” Aquaria sung with abandon.

“Please, Stop”

“Another runway, another payday” Aquaria continued.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll take this hammer and bash your head in.” Brianna said pointing her hammer towards Aquaria.

“Well at least you’d be doing something instead of glaring at Blair and Vixen, who are almost done.” Aquaria pointed out.

“I don’t do tents” Brianna asserted.

“Yes, and I’m clearly the fucking scoutmaster here and if you don’t want to freeze to death tonight, shift that butt of yours into gear and help me set up this tent.” Brianna looked at Aquaria. Her black hair with blonde highlights slightly matted with sweat. Her ripped skinny jeans that were covered in flecks of wet mud and her expression which was thunder.

“Fine I’ll help” she offered.

“Thank you, your highness.” Aquaria mocked bowed and Brianna tutted and picked up a pole.

It took 3 hours to set up the tent long after everyone else had finished. There tent also didn’t look as stable as the others, but it was done. Brianna and Aquaria were dirty, sweaty and the muscles ached with pain. Brianna just wanted to crawl into her crappy tent and, but Mrs Hawkins had other plans. “Good you’re finally done, now we can start the team bonding activities.”

This was so fucking lame. They had a stupid name game where everything had to be alphabetical. They had to each hold each other’s hands and get out of a human knot. Everyone cheated, and Steve managed to find a way to grope her as they were getting unstuck. She glared at Steve after it was over and he just grinned. God she’d love to wipe that grin of his mangy face.

 “Now then in your pairs, I want you all to complete this scavenger hunt.” She said handing out her sheet. It was spectacularly lame, find a seed, make a stick figure out of sticks and make a flower bracelet. She wanted to die, and the winners get this bag of sweets. They weren’t even decent sweets there were hard boiled sweets that tasted rank. Brianna just wanted this to be over, so she could go home well at least back to the tent.

“Ok everyone, good luck” Mrs Hawkins smiled handing out the sheets.

Brianna looked at their sheet. “I think I saw some birds that way” Brianna spoke not realising that Aquaria was already walking away. “What are you doing?” Brianna went after her partner following her into the wood.

“I dunno” Aquaria replied. There was a path leading up a hill, but she didn’t see how this would help in the scavenger hunt. It was also going to be quite a way from the campsite as no one had wanted to come this way because of the bloody hill. There wasn’t even a proper path up the fucking hill, so they were just walking over brambles, nettles and sticky weed.

“Look I know you don’t want to be here, but can we do this scavenger hunt, I’m sure if we go the other way.” Brianna pleaded hoping they could go back down the hill.

“Sure, I’ll go this way” Aquaria replied not even looking at her and marching up the hill.

“Seriously, why do you think it’s this way.” Brianna asked as they climbed up a hill. “I don’t see anything up here.” They’d walked about 40 minutes up this hill and what with that and putting up the tent Brianna had never been more tired. She collapsed into a heap on the ground cursing Aquaria for bringing her up here

“Oh ok” Aquaria said reaching the top, she went into her rucksack and pulled out an iPad.

“You have an iPad” Brianna exclaimed.

“Duh, I knew that bitch was going to take our phones, so I hid this in my rucksack. I thought she was going to search our bags, this bad boy was in a secret compartment.” Aquaria sat down and leaned up against the tree and pulled out her ear plugs.

“We came all the way up here, so you could be on your iPad?” Brianna shouted breathing heavily.

“Do you want to say that a bit louder?” Aquaria asked finally looking at Brianna “I think there were a couple of people in Australia who didn’t hear that.”

“So, what am I meant to do?” Brianna asked, and Aquaria just looked at her, puzzled. “We’re meant to be doing a scavenger hunt.”

“Cool you do that, let me know how it goes.” Aquaria smiled wryly and turned her attention to her iPad.

“Look if we don’t go down this hill right now. I’ll tell Mrs Hawkins you bought an iPad” Brianna smiled smugly, thinking she’d won.

“So, Brianna Cracker is a snitch, cool, is that why your friends aren’t hanging out with you.” Aquaria asked her eyes almost seeming to directly target Brianna’s soul.

“I’m not a snitch, I just want to do this stupid scavenger hunt, so it will be over.” Brianna screamed.

“Cool so you don’t want this then.” Aquaria asked producing a blue nokia with a green screen.

“Please Aquaria, please let me use it” Brianna begged falling to her knees.

“Now leave me alone” Aquaria replied, throwing her the phone and going back to her iPad.

“Thank you, thank you” Brianna enthused hugging her.

Aquaria scowled and put her earphones in. “Fine let her be that way because I’ve got a phone.” Brianna thought her soul felt like it had been lifted out of the doldrums, her muscles no longer ached as she started to text. “What the fuck is this?” This phone was clearly from the stone age. It didn’t have a camera and there were only two colours. She turned to ask Aquaria for help, but Aquaria was staring intently at her iPad. She’d put up a tent today. She could figure out this phone.

>Hi Matt.

Brianna considered herself to be one of the fastest texters around, but this two-word message took 5 minutes.

>Who is this?

Right he doesn’t have this number saved. Brianna tried to think of a response in as few letters as possible.

>Bri, I’m usin A phone

That will do.

>Who is A and why are you texting like a retard?

Great she was going to have to write Aquaria out on her phone. Why couldn’t she have a shorter name like Anne or something.

>Aquaria it old phone

She typed in three minutes. She was getting used to this crappy phone but still longed for her iPhone.

>Why do you have Aquaria’s phone?

Well this was going to take some explanation. She had to make it clear that this wasn’t her idea and do it in as few letters a possible.

>Mrs H is a b**** we r same tent

Hope that makes sense.

>Really? You and Aquaria in a tent together.

Good he got it.

>Yes

>Wow you and the lezzer. Has she come onto you?

Brianna couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed by that. Did he not trust her to be faithful to him whilst away? Even if she was tempted, it was never going to be with a girl let alone Aquaria. It was cool that she was smart enough to bring a phone and it was kind of her to let her use it. Maybe after this they could be friends but there was no way. She had Matt.

>No

>Shame I’m not there

Brianna felt something twang with that response. She was sure he meant that it was a shame that he wasn’t there to be with her. That’s what he meant.

>Miss u

>Miss you too, can you take a picture for me?

Seriously he wants a picture. He probably has 100’s pictures of me. Why does he want another one? He kept moaning that they weren’t more explicit. Saying that this meant she clearly didn’t care about him. That wasn’t the case though. She was just worried that if someone stole his phone that there would be a load of pictures of her going about. He kept pestering though asking for more explicit photos. Saying that there was no way he’d let his phone gets stolen and besides Kari lets Steve have pictures of her.

>No phone old

>Seriously but I wanted to be with you tonight

Well I suppose that’s romantic. She tried to convince herself, but it didn’t quite work. She supposed it wouldn’t matter as they were going to see each other on Monday.

>Soz

> Well that sucks, can you come over then when you get back, my balls are going to go blue if I don’t see you.

She guessed she could go over to his place on Sunday. It was a bit annoying as she wanted to do some homework and chill but that’s what being a girlfriend is. She couldn’t neglect him not after they’ve been apart for two days. It was fine.

>Sure, but not long

She could stay over and chill with him and her homework would get done when it gets done. It would be great, they could watch some tv, make out, cuddle, make out some more.

>Great, I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re not going to be able to walk the next day.

Well that wasn’t the exact thing she wanted but she was his girlfriend and he had needs and it was only natural. It was going to be fun being with him after they’d been apart.

> Cant w8

That was honest. She wanted to see her boyfriend, who wouldn’t want to see their boyfriend?

>It’s a shame Aquaria’s not hotter

What the fuck does that mean? What does Aquaria have to do with anything? Brianna wasn’t sure how to respond but she eventually decided on the question mark.

>?

>Well I’ve always wanted a threesome

Brianna’s heart sunk at that but then she shook her head. No this was fine. It was perfectly natural for him to have fantasies and it was good that they were sharing. Even though it wasn’t something that interested her right now. Communication was the key to a healthy relationship.

>Shame, C u when I get back X

It was going to be fun when she got back.

>I can’t wait, I’m going to fuck those titties so hard that they’ll scream for mercy.

Brianna frowned but then she shook her head. It was good that he missed her.

“Thanks” Brianna said passing the phone back to Aquaria. Aquaria took it without a word. Brianna felt annoyed and then she was annoyed at herself for being annoyed. She’d got to message Matt. It was what she wanted.

“Is Matt ok?” Aquaria asked.

“Yeah” Brianna replied, “He’s good.”

“So, do you want to do this lame scavenger hunt then?” Aquaria asked, “My iPad’s low on battery.”

“Not really.” Brianna replied.

“Cool I guess we can just stay up here.” Aquaria said, “It’s nice up here.”

Brianna looked, and it was a great view of the Irish countryside. The green hills rolled around them like a messy bedsheet. She could see the rocky shore ahead of them, the sea boisterously knocking against the rocks. “Yeah it’s great” she said with a hint of melancholy and then she remembers something. “Umm Aquaria I don’t know if you’re into this but are you into weed?


	3. I could get used to do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song that Brianna and Aquaria is singing is called Shotgun by George Ezra. I don't think it's that big outside the UK but it's kinda of the jam here. I freaking love this song and it's a great song to drive to. The reason I chose it for this. Is that it's a song about discovery but isn't really romantic and I thought it was a good song to illustrate where Brianna and Aquaria are at this point in the story.

Was this a trap? Brianna, perfect Brianna was offering her weed. She wanted to ask if this was a sting or something. Weren’t they supposed to tell you if this was a sting if you asked directly or was that just an American thing. “Fuck it, sure.”

 

Brianna smiled and reached into her bag and instead of handcuffs. There were a few perfectly rolled spliffs. Aquaria reached out to grab one. Honestly, she’d wanted to bring some weed on this trip, but her mum confiscated it. Hypocrite she was probably getting high right now. She grabbed one from Aquaria, their fingers touching slightly. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but why do you have weed?”

 

Brianna frowned slightly but said “When Vixen, Blair and I decided to go on this trip, we thought it would be fun to sneak out after everyone was asleep and have a little fun. I wanted to impress them, so I got us some weed. I don’t even smoke it.”

 

“Wait you’re a virgin” Aquaria laughed.

 

“No, I’ve smoked other things just not this.” Brianna retorted.

 

“This is going to be fun” Aquaria giggled. She was going to enjoy this, she was going to smoke weed with perfect Brianna Cracker. This trip just got fun.

 

“So, I’m guessing you know how to do this?” she asked in such a prim way as if she was asking how Aquaria liked to take her tea or something.

 

“My Mum smokes and she gets me some, it’s great to just tune out, one time we were both baked watching “The Room” it was amazing.” Aquaria felt giddy like a kid who had discovered where their parent hid all the sweets.

 

“What’s “The Room?” Brianna asked.

 

Aquaria just grinned “The Room” is just something you have to experience, probably not best for your first trip though.”

 

“Cool” Brianna said chewing her lip nervously. It was strange to see her nervous. Brianna was in every school play, every talent show and every charity event. She always seemed so mighty and fearless. It was so weird seeing her like this. Aquaria lit Brianna’s spliff and handed it to her.

 

“Now then breathe in slowly” Aquaria coached. Brianna took a breath and her cheeks expanded like a goldfish and then after 10 seconds and the smoke came spluttering out of her mouth having done absolutely nothing.

 

“Not like that, you have to actually let it into your lungs, it’s not going to do anything in your mouth like that apart from make you look like an idiot” Aquaria told her student “Like this.” She took her own spliff and breathed gently, letting the smoke float inside her and then just letting it back out. Also, just to show of she made a smoke ring.

 

“Cool” Brianna whispered “Ok” she took another breath and Aquaria placed her hand on Brianna’s back feeling it go in and come back out.

 

“So, when will it start to work?” Brianna asked.

 

“Depends” Aquaria told her, taking another drag “I’m more used to it so it will take longer for me, have you eaten?”

 

“Just breakfast” Brianna replied consciously trying to copy Aquaria’s technique.

 

“Probably a few minutes then.” Aquaria said knowingly.

 

“You know what we need though.” Aquaria smiled “Music”

 

This would probably kill her iPad, but it was worth it.

 

“Home grown alligator” the iPad started.

 

“I love this song” Brianna screeched.

 

“Architects are unfamiliar, I could get used to this” Brianna sang, and winked at Aquaria.

 

Aquaria giggled, the weed clearly starting to affect her. Brianna almost seemed like a fantasy. Her hair brighter that 24 carat gold, her voice like an angel and an ass that sure could shake.

 

“I’ll be riding shotgun” Brianna continued, and she reached out to Aquaria grabbing her hand. Aquaria smiled but shook her head.

 

“Underneath the hot sun” Brianna insisted as she pulled Aquaria to her feet.

 

“Feeling like a someone” Aquaria sang, making her way to her feet and dancing letting her inhibitions fuck of. Brianna grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her towards her. It was like being the moon in the sun’s orbit.

 

They sang together “Time flies by in the yellow and green, stick around and you’ll see what I mean.” Brianna pulled Aquaria in closer as they reached the chorus. Aquaria had never been so close to her before, there was almost no space between them. She could smell the weed around them and she’d never been so close to Brianna’s eyes. How did she never realise how amazing and sparkly they were? Boy, this weed was strong.

 

“I’ll be riding shotgun” Brianna sung, kicking her feet, not realising that was where Aquaria’s feet were. They both tumbled to the ground, it probably would have hurt if they weren’t so high. Brianna was lying on top of Aquaria and they both just laughed. The song playing on even though neither was singing it.

 

“You’re so comfy” Brianna said laying her head on her chest, her eyes slowly opening and closing. Aquaria just smiled feeling the weight of Brianna on her but not feeling any pressure or pain from it. It felt good to be this close to someone to feel her breathing against her body. Amazingly Brianna had managed to keep hold of the spliff throughout the tumble, taking a drag of it. Her inexperience seemingly forgotten.

 

Aquaria laughed and tried to take a drag of her spliff, but it was gone, and she realised it must have rolled down the hill. She grabbed Brianna’s who was still singing the song directly but more lazily now and she didn’t react at all to losing her spliff. Aquaria smiled as she took a drag. Brianna looked at her and pouted “You tripped me.” Aquaria responded.

 

“I’ll get you another one.” Brianna told her and got of Aquaria to reach into her bag. She lit it and handed it to her partner.

 

“Thank you” Aquaria replied, a sudden laziness taking over them both as they lay down next to each other, Letting Aquaria’s shuffle take them away as they giggled and smoked.

 

**********

 

The music stopped. “Well looks like my iPad died.” Aquaria picked up the iPad. “RIP iPad, you were awesome.”

 

“What happened” Brianna asked dozily as she got up.

 

“iPad died” Aquaria frowned and made a crying face.

 

“That’s so sad” Brianna removing a fake tear from her face then immediately laughed.

 

“Don’t laugh” Aquaria laughed taking a draft of her spliff which was looking quite small “I’m not going to be able to charge this until I get home.”

 

“Maybe we can get a lemon.” Brianna suggested.

 

Aquaria shook her head as she smiled “Really.”

 

“Don’t you listen in science, lemons have a small electrical charge.” She crossed her arms to look intelligent, but she just looked high.

 

“Well I don’t think we’re going to find any lemons here, so what do you want to do, go back?” Aquaria asked.

 

Brianna’s face saddened “No, I’m hungry.” She announced.

 

“Should have seen this coming?” Aquaria thought as she went looking through her back pack and of course she hadn’t planned on getting high, so she didn’t have any good munchie food. She threw Brianna an apple which she ate quickly. “Ok I think I saw a Tesco’s over there.” Aquaria pointed.

 

“Food!” Brianna shouted, “Need food.” She ran toward the direction Aquaria’s finger was pointing.

 

Aquaria knowing that Brianna couldn’t keep up this pace for long walked slowly behind her and it didn’t take long for her to catch up. “Food far away” Brianna pouted.

 

“Come on princess, the sooner we go, the quicker we get there.” Aquaria marched past her Brianna continued to pout but kept up pace behind her.

 

They walked towards the store and Aquaria took one last drag, stamping it into the ground. “Guess you don’t have any more.” Aquaria asked sadly.

 

“No, I only got three, me Vixen and Blair.” Brianna frowned for a second but then immediately put on her smile.

 

“What happened there?” Aquaria asked surprised by her own curiosity.  

 

“It’s stupid” Brianna’s face twisting into a frown but as fast as it appeared. It disappeared again, she stuck her smile on and explained, “they don’t like Matt and they made me choose so I chose him.”

 

“Woah”

 

“Look the thing you have to understand about men is that they’re, they’re men you know, you know about men.” Brianna tried to gesture with her hands but nothing seemed to work.

 

“Not really, not exactly my kettle of fish.” Aquaria replied with a grin.

 

“We all know what fish you’re into.” Brianna joked and then she frowned again “Must suck though.”

 

“What?” Aquaria asked.

 

“Being gay.” Brianna responded in a matter of fact way.

 

Aquaria spluttered “Being gay is awesome” Who was Brianna to pity her. She didn’t know anything about her. What it meant to be gay? She was a fucking cis gender, heterosexual lecturing the world on how to behave.

 

“Really” Brianna exclaimed “But you can’t date anyone.” 

 

“Who says I haven’t dated anyone?” She hadn’t but Brianna didn’t need to know that. She wasn’t some sad, lonely lesbian, pining for heterosexuality.

 

“Well it’s not like there’s a big pool of lesbians back home you know what I’m saying.” Brianna replied in a jokey way.

 

Aquaria smiled at the thought of a big pool of lesbians and her anger lessened but she still felt sore “To be honest, I’d rather be single than date any of the guys at our school.”

 

“Really but there are so many cute guys.” Brianna smiled with satisfaction.

 

“Men are just so boring, take you for instance, what do you and Matt talk about?” Aquaria asked turning to face Brianna.

 

Brianna avoided eye contact and seemed to be directing what she was saying at the ground. “We talk about, we talk about, talking’s not really our thing, we have a spiritual connection.”

 

“So, you bone each other a lot” Aquaria needled, there was a part of her that wanted to stop. Brianna was clearly uncomfortable. This wasn’t what Aquaria wanted after they’d been having so much fun before. This whole conversation was like a scab and Aquaria couldn’t help picking at it.

 

“Yes, and it’s fun.” Brianna insisted.

 

“These text messages make it sound really fun.” Aquaria was flicking through the phone. This was so fucking lame. Why would Brianna who was amazing, let this guy fuck her? Straight girls.

 

“You read those messages.” Brianna yelled, her face twisting into anger.

 

“It’s my phone.” Aquaria retorted like a toddler.

 

“That’s private” Brianna screamed.

 

“You know it just breaks my heart that I’m not hot enough for a threesome with you and Matt.” Aquaria wanted to say it in a way that was blasé and cool but ended up with stroppy teenager. She didn’t know why she cared though. She sure as hell didn’t care what Matt thought of her. It bothered her though.

 

“You weren’t supposed to read those.” Brianna insisted.

 

There was silence for a while as the high stared to wear of. Their feet were aching, they were hungry and now they were miserable. Aquaria took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I should have deleted them right away.” She took the phone and deleted the messages. “Gone now don’t want my mum reading those.”

 

“Thanks” Brianna said, they walked slowly and miserably for a few minutes “I know you don’t get it, but men are different and sometimes they don’t express themselves well.”

 

“Uh-huh”

 

“I mean don’t get me wrong I miss Blair and Vixen, but Matt was right I had to make a choice.” Brianna said with a sad conviction of an innocent man pleading guilty.

 

“Hmm”

 

“I do miss hanging out though like this.” Brianna smiled.

 

That smile felt like a bullet, it just knew where to hit her “I’ve quite enjoyed this” Aquaria admitted.

 

“Good, we should so meet up after school.”

 

“Sounds fun” Aquaria smiled, knowing that the moment Brianna got back to the real world, school and Matt. Brianna would go back to being perfect and Aquaria would take over her position as social outcast. Someone had to do it. Was it wrong though to enjoy this moment so much to bask in it? Would it hurt more later?

 

They reached the supermarket, and everyone gave them dodgy looks as they filled their basket with crisps, biscuit and sweets. Security followed them around like vultures. The supermarket clerk clearly wanted to refuse to serve them, but they hadn’t done anything wrong so reluctantly he served them. Aquaria paid for it and they sat outside the store where people either gave them dirty looks or pretended not to see them. They pigged out like animals and the food was gone in seconds. Aquaria sighed she was going to have to do a full cleanse and detox when she got home to get rid of all the crap she put into her body.

 

“That was excellent” Brianna said with a satisfied burp.

 

“Didn’t know you had it in you my lady.” Aquaria admitted spinning her hand like she was making an elaborate bow.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Brianna boasted.

 

“Go on then, surprise me” Aquaria dared “and you can’t say that you smoked weed once.”

 

“HA you’re so funny, no I “Brianna thought for a second and replied “I really like sci fi”

 

“Really” Aquaria asked, “Didn’t know you were a geek?”

 

“A geek is someone who is passionate about what they love, I wear that label proudly.”

 

Aquaria clapped, “What about you?” Brianna insisted “What do people not know about you?”

 

“I feel like most people get a pretty good idea of me when they see me, I’m into fashion, I want to be a designer and go to New York. I do like Orphan Black though.”  


“Me too love it” Brianna said, “No distractions.”

 

“I have a crush on Taylor Swift.” Aquaria blurted, laughing as she said it.

 

“Wow, I did not know that” Brianna admitted “Doesn’t seem like your type.”

 

“She’s blonde, pretty and messy as fuck, yass queen I want it all.”

 

They laughed, all the food was gone and the sun was definitely thinking about setting. It hadn’t committed to the idea yet but it would do soon.

 

“I suppose we should get back.” Aquaria said getting up.

 

“I guess” Brianna replied reluctantly slowly getting to her feet.

 

As she waited Aquaria noticed one of the passers by pinch their nose. She experimentally sniffed herself. Damn it.

 

“What?” Brianna asked

 

“Have you smelt us?” Aquaria motioning to her nose.

 

Brianna took a sniff “Oooh right”

 

“We really stink, we’re going to have to get washed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave Kudos or write a comment and I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Salty bitches

“Wash” Brianna looked at Aquaria “How do we do that?”

“Fuck” Aquaria shouted “Campsite’s got showers but we don’t want to be caught smelling like this. Eeerrrmm” Aquaria paced up and down.

Brianna looked towards the coast, the seagulls flying above the cavernous ocean. “Would that work?” Brianna asked pointing at the sea.

“That’s perfect.” Aquaria grinned “Come on she said taking her hand”

They ran towards the coast as if they weren’t tired, dirty and full of food. There were old people walking with their dogs, old people with canes and old people just walking. They ran past all of them, big smiles on their face. A lot of them turned to the pair and smelled them as they ran they past. They wondered where youth had gone wrong. They were much better young people in their day. They never ran past their elders stinking of drugs. Young people today were clearly doomed.

The clouds were slate grey and numerous as they pulsed through the sky. When they reached the beach, it was devoid of people. The sea crashed onto the beach with such force like a bitch who had something to say.

“You know thinking about it we could wait.” Aquaria noticed.

“Wait for what.” Brianna asked.

“Rain, it looks like a storm’s brewing.” Aquaria pointed to the grey clouds above them.

“I don’t know Mrs Hawkins looked at the forecast and apparently it should be a pleasant night.”

“You believe Mrs Hawkins.”

“Not particularly” Brianna admitted. “But fuck it” Brianna ran into the water dropping her bag.  She ran towards the sea like her life depended on it. Her feet touched the icy water and she just ignored it. She just wanted to keep running. The sea had other ideas, A wave lunged for her and it knocked her of her balance as she fell face first into the salty water. She lifted her head up, her eyes, nose and mouth filled with sand and water. As she opened her salt stained eyes another wave hit her and knocked her towards the ground.

She felt a hand on her back and felt herself being pulled out of the water. “You’re fucking nuts.” Aquaria told her.

“I’m a Cracker” she smiled “I like it salty.”

“Well you’re a salty bitch” Aquaria started “You happy…”

Another wave hit them, knocking them both on their asses. They struggled to their feet. Brianna took Aquaria’s hand and led her further in and instead of the waves crashing into them just gently moved them up and down. Brianna looked at her soaked friend “It’s a bit rough.”

For a second Aquaria looked angry but she just smiled “Well now we’re both salty bitches and hopefully we don’t stink of weed anymore”

“Hopefully” Brianna agreed even though she was struggling to care, and it wasn’t because of the weed whose effects had ended a while back. She just didn’t care if she got caught stinking of weed or about the fact that her hair was ruined, or her make up being washed away. She just wanted this.

Wow Aquaria, who would have thought it? They’d have so much fun together. She stared at her friends whose wet hair clung to her face like a mermaid. Her top had become translucent in the water, revealing the wet skin beneath. She realised they were till holding hands and she grabbed the other one. They held each other’s hand and there was balance as they adjusted to the rhythm of the ocean. It felt weirdly right.

Then the rain came down and normally Brianna would scowl at it but she just grinned “I guess you were right.”

Aquaria shook her head “I’m always right.”

“Thanks Aquaria, this has been great.” It was so weird, all of this. She was holding hands with Aquaria Needles on a beach and it was pouring down with rain. Brianna looked at her and it was so strange because it felt like the first time. She’d truly looked at her. How had she walked past her nearly every day for the past 5 years and not notice her. It seemed impossible, but she had. Aquaria was standing with her in the freezing sea, in the freezing rain and she was just incredible. Her hair clung to her face but that smile almost seemed like the Sun was bursting through the skies. It felt incredible to just be in the presence of it. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t really have anything to say.

“Fuck” Aquaria sighed.

“What” Brianna replied.

“I knew this would happen” Aquaria frowned releasing Brianna’s hands. Almost immediately Brianna felt of kilter and it wasn’t just the ocean.

“What’s going on?” Brianna shouted and then she turned and saw there was a small crowd on the beach.

“Girls” a loud metallic voice screeched out “Please come back to the shore.”

Brianna almost wanted to scream. It couldn’t end like this. This was perfect, and it was going to end like this. It was going to end with them being dragged of and shouted at. This wasn’t fair. She looked towards the ocean and she wanted to grab Aquaria’s hand and just keep swimming as far as they could go. She turned but Aquaria had already headed back to shore. Damn it, she reluctantly followed.

“There you are, girls” A tall police officer, an edge of irritation flavouring his professional manner. He clearly wasn’t enjoying being rained on and dealing with two stupid teenagers.

“Thank the Lord” Mrs Hawkins looked at them with a mixture of relief and irritation. “How did you girl get this far out?”

Neither of them answered but it didn’t matter as she’d already turned to face the police officer “We’re incredibly sorry for inconveniencing you”

“No problem mam, I’m just happy the girls are as safe” even though he was irritated he was sincere. He wasn’t looking forward to initiating a county wide search party and besides these stories sometimes had sadder endings.

“Thank the Lord Bri, I was so worried” Blair cried out rushing through the crowd to hug her.

Vixen was stood next to her “Blair thought you’d died.”

“No, I did not” Blair insisted “I thought you might have fallen in a ditch, broken your ankle and having to fend of rats.”

“No, I was just, I was just” Brianna said looking at Aquaria “I was just hanging out with Aquaria and I guess we lost track of the time.”

“Lost track of time” Mrs H shrieked, the policeman had already gone and now her attention was back on her charges “Do you have any idea how much stress you’ve put me through?” Aquaria and Brianna looked at her blankly knowing full well she was going to continue. “I’ve had to cancel most of the activities I wanted to do, I’ve had to talk to the police, believe me you girls are in trouble, now who’s idea was this.”

“It was mine” Aquaria spoke up “I didn’t want to do the stupid scavenger hunt, so I convinced Brianna to go of with me she kept insisting that we should go back but I kept convincing her not to.

Brianna looked at her why was she lying, “That’s not true miss I …”

“You don’t have to protect me” Aquaria looked at Brianna sternly. “She kept insisting that we go back but she wouldn’t leave me, she thought I might get hurt.”

“No” Brianna exclaimed.

“Brianna you’ve clearly let Aquaria be a bad influence on you” Mrs Hawkins told her “However I can see that most of the blame lies with Aquaria, I’ll be talking with your mother and there will be a meeting when we get ack to school to discuss your future.”

“Can’t wait” Aquaria whispered

Mrs Hawkins eyes narrowed “I’ll also make it clear that your attitude is in serious need of adjustment.” She turned to Brianna who was fighting the urge to cry. Why was she taking the bullet like this? It wasn’t fair. “Anyway, I have decided that you were right before and you won’t be sharing a tent, Brianna you’ll be sleeping on the sofa in the caravan, it’s not ideal but it will have to do.”

They drove back to the camp in silence. Mrs H’s caravan was tidy, but it was still warmer than the tents. Brianna also figured out why Mrs H hadn’t suggested this earlier. Brianna walked in with her bag and saw wine, trashy books and a purple object that Brianna guessed was some sort of vibrator. She immediately laughed, and Mrs H hurried tidied everything away her face bright red. Mrs H tried to talk to her about responsibility and choices, but she clearly wasn’t feeling it.

Brianna tried to go to sleep but she couldn’t. The guilt just weighed her down and she tossed and turned which wasn’t easy on a caravan sofa. She looked at Mrs H’s door and wondered if she’d gone to sleep. She tiptoed to the door and put her ear against it and she could her heavy even breathing. Could be sleeping? Could be reading trashy book? Fuck it, she was sneaking out. Who cares what she thought of her. She was just a lonely stuck up bitch.

She went out and it was pitch black. The stars shone down but they were so dim, and they didn’t illuminate anything. Fuck. If only she had her phone and then she thought. She went back into the caravan and did a quiet search if Mrs H had put the phones in her rooms then Brianna was screwed. Luck seemed to be shining down on her because she’d just stuck them in a drawer. She reached for her phone and almost wept with joy. She’d missed her friend but more importantly she had a light.

She went outside again and was satisfied that Mrs H wasn’t going to come after her. Deep breath. Towards Aquaria’s tent, if she could manage to not trip over a guide rope and make a tit of herself. She made it and now she had no idea what to do. “Aquaria are you up?” she felt stupid saying it maybe this was a terrible idea. It was ridiculous o’clock she was probably asleep like a normal person. She was going to walk back and then she heard rustling and a head popped out.

“What are you doing here?” Aquaria asked not even a little bit tired.

“Why did you take the blame for me?” Brianna asked, “I would have fessed up, I was the one who didn’t want to go back, it was my weed.”

“It was my idea to ditch to the stupid scavenger hunt.”

“But”

“Look” Aquaria commanded “Don’t feel guilty, I did the maths, you’re perfect and I’m not and I have a worse record at school than you do, I was always going to be in a shit ton of trouble for doing this, no matter what, if we’d told them the truth, you’d be in a shitload of trouble and what’s the point in that, you’ll get a slap on the wristt and you can move on with your life, it’s fine.”

“What do you mean move on with my life?” Brianna asked.

Aquaria sighed “Look we’re going to go back to school and it will be like nothing’s happened, I’ll have my stupid meeting and you’ll fuck Matt and it will be like this never happened.”

Brianna felt tears come to her eyes and she wasn’t sure why they were coming “This happened.” Her voice quaking with emotion

“Seriously are you crying?” Aquaria got out of the tents wearing pink Garfield pyjamas. It was such an unaquaria look. Brianna almost had to chuckle. “It’s ok we had fun and now it’s over.” Aquaria told her.

Brianna let more tears out and Aquaria put her and, on her mouth, “I know you’re emotional, but you can’t be too loud, we don’t want the rest of the camp to wake up.

“I’m sorry it’s just” Brianna gestured. “I need this, this has been so awesome, and it can’t end.”

“That’s cool, if I don’t get expelled we can hang out.”

“Sounds good” Brianna said sniffing slightly “Thanks”

“I’m not entirely sure why you want to” Aquaria said letting Brianna’s head rest on her shoulder. “People will judge you for hanging out with me.”

“Fuck them” Brianna smiled “You’re awesome and I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.”

Aquaria smiled weakly “Thanks that means a lot coming from you.”

They stayed there a few minutes and then Brianna thought of something “Can you smile?”

“Why?”

“I want to take a picture of you, so it comes up when you call me.”

“Fine” Aquaria put on a goofy grin and Brianna took the picture.

“Awesome also can you move slightly.” Brianna raised her hand up and took a selfie. “Look at that we look so cute” Brianna was smiling perfectly at the camera whilst Aquaria was next to her just looking at her with a bemused look.

“Awesome” Aquaria agreed.

“Good thanks Aquaria” Brianna hugged her “You’re such a good friend.”


End file.
